my story in the clone wars
by kylewood5454678
Summary: the person name is kyle and he is part of a cover band and something goes wrong when going on the trips going to L.A in a airplane. His life gets turned around he makes love, friends, and losses and deaths gets in his way but he still stands srong and mov
1. Chapter 1 :star wars is real

21st person goes into star wars

**The person looks:"hi my name is Kyle before we get started on the story let me tell you what I look like,First.** I have light brown hair,light brown eyes i am fairly built, i am good looking (trust me I am) I am white,now my clothes, I ware white T-shirts,light blue jeans and polo shoes.I am 16 teen years old

Now you know what I look like.

Planet earth:

**Kyle's pov**

the day begins like every 16 teen year old days goes with breakfast and get ready for school.

"I got ready for school and went out side to get in the bus but my mother died so I was living with my father, me and him don't really get along if you ask me but want to you do he is a asshole."

Then the bus came and pick me up to get to school

I finally get to school and waited for my friends.

It take's a wale for them to get to school and end up making me late at school.

"KYLE !" my friend Robert said. **(Oh I wont describe him because he wont be in the story just this part)**

I then look to the sound and found my friend Robert

"Robert, what's wrong"

"we got a good job at L.A" Robert said.

"what ! say that again, I think my hearing is going bad"

"you heard me L...A... Kyle"Robert said.

"that is amazing Robert"

"oh where is everyone else are they coming"

"Yes they are,they are at the airport already Kyle."Robert said.

"WHAT !"

"Yeah" Robert said like nothing happen.

"And you wait to tell me this now,REALLY REALLY !"

"Well I tried calling on your cell but you didn't answer"Robert said.

"I am so stupid"

"yep you are Kyle"Robert said.

"OK whatever lets just get to the airport and leave to L.A OK"

"Well my mom is going to pick us up and take use to the airport"Robert said.

So we waited for Roberts mom to pick us up and take us to the airport.

A few mins passed by and then Roberts mom showed up. Me and Robert got into car and went to the airport to go to L.A

"I can't wait to go to L.A I heard that place is pretty cool" Robert said.

"I cant wait ether because a U.S.M.C base is there I think"

Then the car stop and we went out and headed towards the airport and saw my other friends Jorge,Damian.

"Hey Kyle!" Jorge and Damian said.

I then went up to them and said hi to each of them and we waited for the plan to arrive.

"Hey Kyle"Jorge said.

"yeah Jorge what is it"

"look at the girl she looks hot"Jorge said.

"you are such a perv Jorge"

"Hey you are a perv to"Jorge said.

"Alright you got me,well..."

Interrupted by the coms that came on

"plane to L.A is here,those who are going to L.A please get in the plane" the coms said.

Alright guy's it is time for us to get on"

So we started to walk into the plane.

We look for are seats and we sat together so we wont get lost.

"that is what my friends are thinking but they are stupid throw"I said but very lightly.

"everyone please buckle up we are about to leave to L.A" the coms came on.

"Kyle"Robert said.

"What Robert"

"I think this is going to be fun"Robert said.

"I hope so"

"Are you kidding this is going to fun as Hell"Jorge said.

Then the plane started to take of the airport.

As we where half way there to L.A. it started to rain hard.

"Kyle"Robert said.

"what rob"

The weather man said that there will be no rain today or did i hear that wrong"Robert said.

"you didn't"

Then a bright lighting hit the plane and made a huge hole and everyone went screaming and people where flying out.

Then i heard shaking ,then i look down and saw my chair was shaking.

I then thought to my self and said"I am so scrowd"

Then the chair went flying out towards the hole and I was screaming while I went out of the hole BOOM ! I blocked out.

**Ahsoka Pov**

Ahsoka's dream:I then look down and saw my chair shaking and then my chair went flying towards the hole.

"AWWWWWWWWWW !" Ahsoka screamed.

then Ahsoka woke up

"oh it was just a dream but i never seen a dream like that before"

"I think in the morning i should talk to master yoda"

Then ahsoka went back to sleep.

Then morning came and ahsoke went out of bed and went looking for master yoda.

the ahsoka went in this room and saw master yoda.

"Mast..."

"you are truoble right HHHMMMMM" Master yoda said.

"yes Master yoda I had a dream over vision I have no idea what it is"

"tell me the dream you will"yoda said.

"Well i see a guy fallout of this thing I dont know what it is called thow"

"HHHMMMMM...only time will tell"yoda said.

"thank you Master"

Ahsoka then walk out of the room and raned into anakin.

"oh hi master"

"hey there snips"Anakin said.

"OH snips we have a mission"Anakin said.

"what mission is it skyguy"

"we have to watch senenter padmae amidala"Anakin said

"where is she going master"

"amidala is going to talk to a friend of the repulic and the jedi consul said we have to watch here and make sure she doesn't get hurt"anakin said.

"You got it master"

"Good snips"anakin said.

So I am getting ready for the trip to seneter amidala's talk.

"Snips are you ready to go"Anakin said.

"yeah master I am ready to go"

I then walk out of my room and headed towards padmae's ship.

"Ahsoka I sinse there is something brothing you"Anakin said.

so I went to the hanger and saw padmae and her ship.

"Anakin"padmae said

"HI ahsoka tano"padmae said.

"hi seneter amidala"

We then went in to the ship and headed towards her location.

"snips do you want to tell me whats wrong"anakin said.

"Well master I have theses dream of this guy falling out of this hole in this thing and it feels so real"

"It could be a vision ahsoka, so look out"anakin said.

"right master"

Then I was starting to fall asleep and then the samething happen again.

"AAWWWW"

"AHSOKA!" anakin screamed.

Then Anakin came running in and pulled his light saber out

"MASTER MASTER ! everything is alright just a dream that's all"

"alright snips"anakin said.

THEN I went to the polits seat and look out the window and saw a guy flying across the window

"MASTER MASTER !"

"what is it ahsoka"anakin said.

"I just saw a person fly pass the window"

"Well after him"anakin said.

then anakin toke the ship and flow towards the person and ahsoka used the faced to pulled the guy in the ship

"AHSOKA get some water!"anakin said.

"right"  
**KYLE'S POV**

I then woke up and realized that I was in this room and I felt dizzy and light headed

"Are you alright"this voice that sounded female.

I then look where I heard the voice and saw this girl with a weird hairdo.

"who are you"

"I am Ahsoka tano"

I then started to laugh like crazy.

"t..that is such a funny name, where did you get that name the geek squad.

I then look at her and realized that she was not kidding.

"Dam I messed up didn't I"

"yup"ahsoka said.

"why does the bad luck always happen to me"

"well aren't you going to introduce your " ahsoka said.

"heck now because I dont know you and you look like an alien"

"Now that is just mean"ahsoka said.

"well so"

"I just talk to you later then"Ahsoka said in anger.

"so snips how the talk go with him"anakin said.

"OH it went well. He is such a jerk he called me a alien can you believe that"ahsoka said.

"oh clam down snips"anakin said.

"here let me talk to him"anakin said

"yeah you go do that"Ahsoka said.

Then the door open and a human came out,finally

"hey bro what up can you tell me where I am"

"Sure, you are in a spaceship"anakin said.** ( I had now idea how to put it in anakin words)**

"I then started to laugh you crazy like the chick that came to talk to me just a minute ago".

"What is so funny"anakin said.

"you are kidding right"

"kidding about what"anakin said.

"so you are saying I am in a real space ship"

"yup"anakin said.

I then got up an felt a light pain but still walk to the door and opened it.

I then went to the window and saw stars and more stars and more.

"this is nuts I must be dead there is now way this is real I dont believe it"

"believe what" ahsoka said.

"great it is that chick with the weird hair do".

"what did you just say"ahsoka said in a mean tone

"oh relax nothing I was just kidding Jeez"

* * *

**I hope you you like this chapter and please comment if anything needs to be change i would like that a lot and please like and and be honest when you wright a review please**


	2. Chapter 2:soldier of the Republic

**Getting ready for battle.**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

"Well this is great thank you very much"

"I am going to die aren't I"

"most likely"anakin said.

"thanks, you are not helping YOu just made it worst"

"Well time to get you at Kamino"Obi one said.

"all right"

"bye Ahsoka I hope we meet again"

"bye Kyle"Ahsoka said.

I then walk to a hanger where clones where at and there was a ship there and I was heading towards there.

"this is the ship that will take you to kamino"Obi one said.

"ok got"

"this is going to be great"I said to my self.

"hey you there are you the newbie" A clone said.

"yeah I believe so Because I don't see anybody here besides me"

"don't be a smart ass"clone said.

"yeah,yeah, got it"

"that is yes sir to you"

"oh so now we are going military"

"yes we are"clone said.

We then walk up to the space ship and headed towards kamino.

"we are heading to kamino"pilot said.

"you heard him boys buckle up"A clone said.

"yes sir"

I then went and strap down on a seat.

We then enter hyperspace.

"we are at Kamino"the pilot said.

"alright men,get outside and line up"the clone said.

"yes sir"

"Are we training yet trooper"clone said.

"no sir"

"then dont call me sir untill we are"

"you got it"

"all men you would be put in squads"the clone said.

"and see who is a good squad leader"clone said.

"sir me I try for squad leader I have training for it"

"oh is that so"the clone said.

"oh trooper is this are special squad"

"soldiers ten-hut. Drill instructor bric on deck"

Then everybody stand up streight like they do in the military.

"SO this is a special squad"Bric said.

"so which one of you can lead this squad to victory"bric said.

everyone was afraid so I stand up and said.

"I can sir"

"NOW why is that"bric said.

"I have squad leader training, sir"

"is that so. We will have to test them out"bric said.

"bring them to the rang"bric said.

"This guy say he can lead you guys to victory"bric said.

"dismissed"Bric said.

"All right newbie's get your room's and get suit up"the clone said.

we then headed towards our room

"hey everyone"

then everyone look at me.

"OK, I know we don't know each other but I need you to listen to me when we get in their"

"why should we listen to you"one squad member said.**(OK I have no idea what to call the squad members so if you have any ideas what to call them be my guest not being mean)**

"because I was the only one who stand up to be squad leader if you say you can be my quest"

everyone was quit.

"hey I really think we should listen to him bro"the person said to his squad member.

the door then opened and a clone was there.

"hey newbie's it is time to show what you got"the clone said.

SO we followed the clone to the training grounds.

We then went onto this elevator.

"ready guys, lets get this done right and show the clones how it is done"

"right !"everyone said in my squad.

as we waited the door opened and laser where shooting at us as we ran at cover.

"listen we need to tak out those towers oh we will fall quick then you think"

"droid to our left"

then on of my squad members shot the droid to the left of me.

then one of my squad members shot it and the droid was down and out.

"good shot but we really need to get the flag"

"I agree, but how"squad member ask.

"I am opened to Ideas"

"how about we both split up you take half and go to the right, while I take the other half and go the other way"squad member said.

"it is a good Idea lets take it"

"right on the count on three"

"one...two...three"

We both ran at we where we where selected to go.

as we move closer and closer to the flag

We got so close to the wall that the flag was right above us.

"get ready to use out cables"

"yes sir"

"hey where are our cables at"one of the squad members said.

"Greet how are we going to get up there now"squad member

"so how about this we us the guns to clam up"

"are you crazy"squad member said.

"yeah pretty much"

"SO let me guess we give you cover fire is that right"squad member said.

"yup"

"well lets get this done"squad member said.

Then everyone was firing at the guns on the wall and as they where gone we started to clam up the wall and got the flag.

"this is the same thing squad domino did" shaak ti said.

"you guys passed, I am impressed"bric said.

"you are lucky no one has done that to bric before"a clone said.

"thanks bro"

"hey no problem"the clone said.

then me and my squad headed towards the mess hall to eat.

"so squad leaded you did pretty well out there"squad member.

"thanks bro"

"just when we get in real battle to get us killed"squad member said.

"well I can't do anything about that but I will do my best to keep you guys alive"

"thanks" squad member said.

the a clone officer came in and said "alright everyone get to you beds now"

so everyone went to there places where they sleep

"Hey leaded"squad member said.

"yeah what is it"

"do you have a family"

"I DID... I don't want to talk about it."

"ok"

"just go to sleep and we will talk tomorrow OK"

"yes sir".

**Ahsoka's POV**

When I heard Kyle was leaving I felt down becuase He ALways moved the mood up and not makes down even throw he was a ass sometimes but because he did not know us that well.

"Bye kyle"

"bye ahsoka"Kyle said.

As Anakin went with kyle I just went to my room and wait and think what to do our the JEdi will Give me a mission.

"aawwww this is so boring"

"As I waited and waited thinking what to do." As I thought to myself

I then look at the time and it was late so I went to sleep.

* * *

**pl****ease comment and follow to keep up with this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: special forces training: 1

**Getting ready for battle.**

* * *

Kyle's POV

"Well this is great thank you very much"

"I am going to die aren't I"

"most likely"anakin said.

"thanks, you are not helping YOu just made it worst"

"Well time to get you at Kamino"Obi one said.

"all right"

"bye Ahsoka I hope we meet again"

"bye Kyle"Ahsoka said.

I then walk to a hanger where clones where at and there was a ship there and I was heading towards there.

"this is the ship that will take you to kamino"Obi one said.

"ok got"

"this is going to be great"I said to my self.

"hey you there are you the newbie" A clone said.

"yeah I believe so Because I don't see anybody here besides me"

"don't be a smart ass"clone said.

"yeah,yeah, got it"

"that is yes sir to you"

"oh so now we are going military"

"yes we are"clone said.

We then walk up to the space ship and headed towards kamino.

"we are heading to kamino"pilot said.

"you heard him boys buckle up"A clone said.

"yes sir"

I then went and strap down on a seat.

We then enter hyperspace.

"we are at Kamino"the pilot said.

"alright men,get outside and line up"the clone said.

"yes sir"

"Are we training yet trooper"clone said.

"no sir"

"then dont call me sir untill we are"

"you got it"

"all men you would be put in squads"the clone said.

"and see who is a good squad leader"clone said.

"sir me I try for squad leader I have training for it"

"oh is that so"the clone said.

"oh trooper is this are special squad"

"soldiers ten-hut. Drill instructor bric on deck"

Then everybody stand up streight like they do in the military.

"SO this is a special squad"Bric said.

"so which one of you can lead this squad to victory"bric said.

everyone was afraid so I stand up and said.

"I can sir"

"NOW why is that"bric said.

"I have squad leader training, sir"

"is that so. We will have to test them out"bric said.

"bring them to the rang"bric said.

"This guy say he can lead you guys to victory"bric said.

"dismissed"Bric said.

"All right newbie's get your room's and get suit up"the clone said.

we then headed towards our room

"hey everyone"

then everyone look at me.

"OK, I know we don't know each other but I need you to listen to me when we get in their"

"why should we listen to you"one squad member said.**(OK I have no idea what to call the squad members so if you have any ideas what to call them be my guest not being mean)**

"because I was the only one who stand up to be squad leader if you say you can be my quest"

everyone was quit.

"hey I really think we should listen to him bro"the person said to his squad member.

the door then opened and a clone was there.

"hey newbie's it is time to show what you got"the clone said.

SO we followed the clone to the training grounds.

We then went onto this elevator.

"ready guys, lets get this done right and show the clones how it is done"

"right !"everyone said in my squad.

as we waited the door opened and laser where shooting at us as we ran at cover.

"listen we need to tak out those towers oh we will fall quick then you think"

"droid to our left"

then on of my squad members shot the droid to the left of me.

then one of my squad members shot it and the droid was down and out.

"good shot but we really need to get the flag"

"I agree, but how"squad member ask.

"I am opened to Ideas"

"how about we both split up you take half and go to the right, while I take the other half and go the other way"squad member said.

"it is a good Idea lets take it"

"right on the count on three"

"one...two...three"

We both ran at we where we where selected to go.

as we move closer and closer to the flag

We got so close to the wall that the flag was right above us.

"get ready to use out cables"

"yes sir"

"hey where are our cables at"one of the squad members said.

"Greet how are we going to get up there now"squad member

"so how about this we us the guns to clam up"

"are you crazy"squad member said.

"yeah pretty much"

"SO let me guess we give you cover fire is that right"squad member said.

"yup"

"well lets get this done"squad member said.

Then everyone was firing at the guns on the wall and as they where gone we started to clam up the wall and got the flag.

"this is the same thing squad domino did" shaak ti said.

"you guys passed, I am impressed"bric said.

"you are lucky no one has done that to bric before"a clone said.

"thanks bro"

"hey no problem"the clone said.

then me and my squad headed towards the mess hall to eat.

"so squad leaded you did pretty well out there"squad member.

"thanks bro"

"just when we get in real battle to get us killed"squad member said.

"well I can't do anything about that but I will do my best to keep you guys alive"

"thanks" squad member said.

the a clone officer came in and said "alright everyone get to you beds now"

so everyone went to there places where they sleep

"Hey leaded"squad member said.

"yeah what is it"

"do you have a family"

"I DID... I don't want to talk about it."

"ok"

"just go to sleep and we will talk tomorrow OK"

"yes sir".

* * *

**Please comment and follow to keep up with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4:begging battle of kimano

**Helo**** everyone I have came up with the name for my squad members in this. It is Jacob, Matthew, me of cures Kyle, and Ethan. Now the squad name is RED** **DRAGON.****  
**

* * *

**Kyle's pov**

Then a light came on and a clone was yelling at us.

"ALL RIGHT NEWBIE'S ! You training start's today got it"clone said.

SO everyone was got up and one person fall of his bed getting out.

"suit up and meet me in the mess hall"the clone said.

"alright everyone get suit up and show him that we can handle anything they throw at us"

"YEAH !"Jacob said.

everyone put their armor on and it had their names in front fo them.

"alright squad double time it to the mess hall"

"yes sir !" my squad said.

We then ran to the mess hall. We then saw bric in there.

"great it is bric"Ethan said.

"can it Ethan"

"yes sir"Ethan said.

"Line up !"the clone said.

"YES SIR !" I said and the rest of them said the same thing.

"Aright everyone ran around this place got it" the clone said.

"YES SIR !"

"wait there is no way we can run all around this place"Ethan

"You got a problem trooper"the clone said.

"You bet"Ethan said

"Alright then you can make you squad run around this place a second time."the clone said.

"Ethan get running !"

"Hey you don't tell me what to do"Ethan said.

"I DO BECAUSE I am the squad leader"

then bric came in the door and said.

"why aren't these troopers running"

"Sorry sir one trooper will not run"clone said.

"I don't care if they can't work together then kill them"bric said.

"But sir we can't do that sir"clone said.

"I don't care. Do it if you have to"bric said.

" you heard him if you don't run I will kill you"clone said.

"Well men, We should get running if you ask me guys"

WE then started to run and then the drill Sargent soon ran up in the front and we started to follow him.

we followed him to the range.

"Alright get your blaster and get shooting"Sargent said.

I then chose a blasters that most clones take.

"Now guys we need to shot the targets right in the middle of the head"

"You got it sir"Jacob said.

"OK you are first to shot squad leader"Drill Sargent said.

"Yes sir"

I then walked up to the range and look at my targets and shot each of them one by one the all fall down.

"Good shot, Jacob you turn to shot"Drill Sargent said.

"OK Jacob you are next, Show them that you can shot ok"

"Yes sir"Jacob said.

Jacob then chose a blaster and went to the range and shot at the Targets and hit some but miss some at the same time.

"Man I miss some"Jacob said.

"Don't worry Jacob you just need work on it"

"Now Matthew your turn"Drill Sargent said.

I then saw Matthew grab a Rail gun

"This is going to do it"Mathew said.

He then fired but he missed every target that he tried to hit.

Every clone there saw it and started to laugh about it.

"Dude where did you learn to shot, Because you suck big time"a clone said.

I then step in and said.

"Who give's you the right to make fun of him shooting that big gun"

"HA I can do better then he can"clone said.

"well lets see"

"fine"clone said.

He then went and toke the rail gun and went towards the range.

Then the Targets went up and he started to fire and he missed every Target there is.

"you see you suck just as bad as Mathew does"

"OH shut up"the clone said.

Every one started to laugh at him.

"Alright every one back to your training"drill Sargent said.

So everyone went back to there training and so did we

"Those guys are such ass holes"Mathew said.

"Relax we are not fighting them we are fighting the droids not people"

"Yeah yeah I know"Mathew said.

"well then stop acting this way then"

"Alright follow me red dragon"the drill Sargent said.

SO we did follow him.

"alright here we go we are going to teach you how to fight in close quarters combat got it"drill Sargent said.

"So get into partners"the drill Sargent said.

"Ok Jacob you are with me and Ethan you are with Mathew. Got it"

"yes sir" Jacob said

"got it"Mathew said.

We then used fighting moves on each other.

"OK it's time for you guys to go to the barracks and hit the sack"Drill Sargent said.

we then Jagged it back to the barracks and went in to are beds and fall asleep.

**Ashoka's Pov.**

I then wake up form my daze of sleep and went out side and started to walk to the Jedi counsel.

I then went to the door and the door opened and master obi one and anakin and yoda was there.

"Ahsoka what is it"anakin said.

"Is there A mission for us"

"well you and anakin can go to kimano. There is a rumor that general grievous is going to attack kimano" obi one said.

"So me and Ahsoka is going to kimano"Anakin said

"yes anakin"Obi one said.

"well snips we are going to see kyle again"Anakin said.

"Well what are we wating for lets go to kimano"

We headed for a ship in the hangers to go to kimano with 3 battleships**(I have no idea what they are called, the big ships that the generals have)**

As we went in to are ships and headed towards kimano.

"Anakin are you sure kyle's there training"

"of cures snips remember he told us that he is going to kimano.

"Ma'am we are going in hyperspace"the pilots said.

we waited till hyperspace ended.

"hey snips we are at kimano"anakin said.

"Sir we have enemy ships coming out of hyperpace sir"one of the crew members said.

* * *

**What will happen at kimano where kyle is training and will kimano fall and will Ahsoka be with saved or killed or will Kyle be saved or killed when they attack.  
**


	5. Chapter 5:battle of kamino

**Battle of kamino. I hope you enjoy this chapter if so please comment and follow.**

* * *

**Ahsoka's POV**

"Ma'am enemy ships coming out of hyperspace"the pilot said.

"everybody battle stations"anakin said.

"Yes sir"the crew member said.

"send very fighter out there and get groups of squads down on kamino"anakin said.

"Ahsoka you are coming with me"anakin said

"YES master"

Me and anakin went to our ship and headed to go to kamino.

And every trooper was running and getting in their fighters

"master lets kill some droids"

"you got it snips"anakin said

**KYLE'S POV**

I was sleeping and then sirens were going off like crazy.

"hey whats going on !"I scream

"we are under attack"clone said.

"what are you guys doing get suit up and get out there" A Sargent said.

"but sir are training is't down yet sir"

"if you dont defend this place there will be no training"Sargent said.

"YES SIR !"

COME ON GUYS LETS GET SUIT UP AND GET GET OUT THERE !

"YES SIR!" Mathew said.

"YES SIR !"Jacob said.

"YOU GOT IT!"Ethan said.

"WELL COME ON GUYS!"

We then ran at this door but the door would not open we tried and tried but then we heard screaming from the other said of the door.

"DAM ! we could not help them but why"Mathew said.

"come on mathew. We have to go to holding area and defend it"

"Are you even sad about them"Mathew said.

"YES I AM! But we could not do anything"

"Come on ! Mathew we have to go"Ethan said.

"Ok you are right we have to go and defend this area"Mathew said.

We then ran to the defending area and leaser we blasting everywhere clones where dieing left and right.

And more clones where dieing left and right.

"ALRIGHT GUYS RUN TO COVER AND ATTACK THEM !"

As we where firing at the droids Mathew ran at this rail gun and he was using it and taking droids out left and right but then a jedi came out of this mechine.

"Kyle, I am going to get the rail gun"Mathew said.

"We need reinforcements" A clone commander said.

But then a battle droid came and shot him from the side of him and killed him

But I then shot the droid and killed the battle droid.

"Privet"A clone commander said.

"what commander"

"you take the let side and shot the jedi and I take the left side to shot the Jedi"clone commander said.

"YES SIR!"

We then started to run and shot the jedi but she black every leaser shot that we shot at her.

"COMMANDER THE LEASERS AREN'T DOING ANY GOOD !"

"Throw you grenades" the clone commander said.

SO I did just that but it did not kill the Jedi and the jedi was right in my face up close.

"AH shit, I am so dead"I said to my self.

then the jedi lift me up with the force and started to choke me and All I could think of at that moment was some one please save me.

Then I look to my left and saw Anakin and Ahsoka running in and killing the droids.

Ahsoka then toke tha jedi on.

then the jide let go of me to fight Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Thanks ahsoka I owe you very much"

She did not answer me becuase whe was fighting the Jedi.

"vemdress"Anakin said.

"Anakin"vandress said in a calm voice but evil.

"OH you brought you ahsoka"vandress said.

"so her name is vandress"I said to my self

"OK back to the battle for my life and my comrades"I said to myself in my head.

We then were bushing the droids back

**AHSOKA'S POV**

Our drop ships landed on kamino while leaser where firing left and right.

"Masters, the clones down there are taking heavy fire"

"that is why we are going down there Ahsoka"Anakin said.

"sir, we are landing at the drop zone"a clone pilot said.

"Lock and load"commander Rex said.

Then the drop ship landed and eveyone got out and started to shot their blasters and Anakin and Ahsoka was slicing there way to the point where I am at.

"Anakin, we need to push them back"

"I know that Ahsoka"Anakin said.

SO they pushthem back intill they saw me being held up by the force and eing choke by vendress.

"vendress"Anakin said.

"Anakin"vendress said.

Then anakin moved to attack vandress and thats where andress drop me.

"Ahsoka get these droids taken of I get vandress"Anakin said.

"you got it skyguy"

We then went to our ways and started to win the battle.

**KYLE'S POV**

As I saw Ahsoka fighting I thought to my self.

"man I dont want to get her pissed"

BUt in a few minuts the battle was win

I then look down and I was sliced.

"well how did that happen"

"well I am dead"I said to my self.

"MEDIC !"A clone said.

Then Ahsoka saw me and she said.

"Hey kyle how is training"

Then she looked down and saw I was sliced by a light saber

"OH no".Ahsoka said.

Then a medic came and look at it and said.

"don't worry he will be fine it is just a lttle scare"the medic said

"Thanks, but can you please hurry up so that I can get back to training"

"sure"the medic said.

"soldier you training has to wait we need to get this place cleaned up"Sargent said.

"you got it sir"

I then got up and felt a huge pain and fall down on to the ground and pass out

"kyle whats wrong whats wrong"Ahsoka said.

I then woke up in the infirmary.

"what happen"

"you pass out because of blood loss" the med droid said.

"thanks so what do i do"

"well you don't train for four days." the med droid said

"WHAT !"

"but why"

"you lost to much blood so you need to rest"the med droid said.

"No, no I will not do that"

"well if you don't you will be kick off the force"Sargent said.

"Well Then so be it"

I then went to my room and looked for some other way to live

But remember I am still 16 years old.

"hey is a ship and some supply's that will last a week nothing more"The Sargent said.

I then went into the ship and headed towards where hondo lives**(I forgot what the planet is called if you do know please tell me)**

I then look at the fuel of the spacecraft and found it empty and going into this planet and crash I was passed out and by the time I woke up I was in this sell.

"whats going on" I said.

"haha he doesn't even know where he is"Some pierets said.

"who is there, if anybody there can oyu please set me free"

"NO that up to hondo"the pierets said.

"who's hando"

"you will see"the pierit said.

"that makes me feel better"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter if so please comment and follow.**


End file.
